Dunkelheit
by Pandora-sama
Summary: Un juguete nuevo... una luz extraña... y toda una pesadilla... y no es un fic de miedo, jeje, es un yaoi YYY, déjenme sus reviews!
1. El Nuevo Juguete

He!!

Bueno, este es un fic que hice en 5 minutos cuando no tenía nada qué hacer (entiendan, estaba desesperada…) y me dije: "Pandora… por qué no empiezas a incursionar en el mundo de los fics??" y me contesté: "Claro! No te hace daño. Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar??? Que te manden Antrax por andar escribiendo tonterías!" y me volví a decir: "Tienes razón… pero de todas formas no conocen la dirección, eso es lo bueno!!" y me contesté: "así es… entonces sólo te pueden mandar virus por computadora por escribir babosadas, pero no te afectará mucho… después de las 3,543 millones de veces que te han mandado algo así, pues ya deberías estar acostumbrada…" y me dije nuevamente: "O.o cierto… ingratos hackers" y nuevamente me dije: "creo que de todas las personas que escriben fics… ERES LA ÚNICA QUE TE HABLAS Y TE CONTESTAS SOLITA, ESO SE LLAMA DEMENCIA Y DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN EL MANICOMNIO…" entonces mi conversación mental se terminó… em… bueno, les dejo este intento de… algo??? Para que me digan de groserías de todas formas como que ya me acostumbraron hace tiempo, ajaja! Bueno, he de comentarles que no meteré ningún duelo de monstruos por que realmente me fastidia un poco tener que pensar en eso… jeje, pero hago esto con mucho amor… (a quién Pandora?) a nadie… bueno, de hecho hago esto por no aburrirme…

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

***

Capítulo 1

......

El Nuevo Juguete 

***

"Lloré… lloré mucho… estaba seguro de que las cosas nunca resultarían así, pero nunca me hicieron caso. Mi corazón se perdió junto con la inmensidad de la nada… la conoces?? Conoces la nada? Yo si, y es horrible verla, por que miras a un lado y te encuentras solo, miras al otro y la soledad no acaba… ves obscuridad por doquier y lo peor de todo, es que nadie se detiene a sacarte de ahí… estuve cerca de 5000 años de esa forma, pero finalmente, una luz apareció. No recuerdo exactamente el sentimiento ni el momento, sólo sé que pasó… espera… espera un momento… recuerdo el sentimiento… y es lo poco que no quiero olvidar"

Día normal en un año normal en horas normales. Yuugi se preparaba para ir a la escuela y arreglaba todo para no llegar tarde, aunque nunca lo lograra. Esa semana en especial, su abuelo había salido a una conferencia para hablar de unas nuevas cartas, donde se les explicaría el uso de estas y muchas cosas mas. Yuugi había preferido quedarse, aunque realmente no era su tirada más acertada irse a la escuela.

Esa mañana, Joey (N/A: hubiera sido feliz de usar el nombre en japonés de Joey, por que realmente no me gusta escribir lo que hacen los de EU, pero no sé cómo se escribe, así que si algún alma caritativa me ilustra, me harán la loka más feliz de la ciudad) Joey pasaría por él, por que quería evitar que por primera vez su amigo llegara tarde, además de que sabía que a Yuugi le pasaba algo… no era el mismo desde hacía unos cuantos días.

A la hora señalada, Joey pasó por Yuugi. Tocó la puerta como 500 veces y nadie le abrió. Finalmente, decidió meterse a la casa, por que afuera hacía un maldito frío que hubiera vuelto a congelar a la Antártida.

"Yuugi?" Joey estaba un poco sucio… y es que las ventanas de la tienda parecían no haber sido lavadas en un buen de tiempo.

"Yuugi, dónde estás?" el chico seguía buscando a su amigo.

Joey subió las escaleras para ir con su amigo. Pensó que quizá el pequeño se encontraría aún durmiendo (y si este era el caso, ya entendía Joey por qué siempre llegaba Yuugi tarde)

El chico llegó a la habitación de Yuugi… al momento de querer abrir la puerta, ésta simplemente no se abrió, provocando que el chico Wheeler se estrellara contra la puerta (y es que nunca tenía la precaución de ASEGURARSE de que las puertas se abrían antes de intentar entrar por ellas) (N/A: esta acción se me hizo conocida y ahora sé por qué no tengo mucha nariz ¬¬) 

Joey se alarmó. Quizá Yuugi estaba en problemas, por que aparte de la tonta puerta atrancada, por las rendijas de la puerta se veía una luz entre roja y negra… así que Joey se alarmó de sobremanera.

El chico bajó corriendo y tomó una silla de las que se encontraban en el comedor y subió corriendo. Con el impulso que llevaba, se lanzó contra la puerta… y la rompió. Lo que vio después, lo impresionó…

Yuugi se encontraba en su cama jugando con una lámpara de esas que dan efectos tenebrosos (de ahí la luz roja y negra) y al mirar detrás de la puerta, otra silla era la que atrancaba la puerta…

"buenos días Joey…" Yuugi le sonreía a su amigo…

"QUÉ TE SUCEDE!!! QUÉ NO VES QUE ME ASUSTASTE?!!"

"asustarte? Por qué?" Yuugi lo miraba con la cara más inocente del mundo.

"pues… pues es que… la luz… y la puerta atrancada… toqué como histérico como 500 veces y no me abriste!!" Joey se estaba histerisando.

"tranquilo… no me pasa nada, sólo estaba probando el nuevo juguete que le llegó a mi abuelo ayer por la tarde" Yuugi enfocaba el techo con la luz que salía de la lámpara.

En la pared, se dibujaba algo extraño. Era una especie de pirámide.

"y qué es eso que se dibuja, Yuugi?" Joey empezaba a estar intrigado.

"no tengo idea… es lo que llevo tiempo resolviendo, pero… no le encuentro total forma. Es una pirámide, como esas de Egipto pero… no sé, no entiendo" Yuugi seguía mirando el objeto muy detenidamente.

"bueno, tenemos que ir a la escuela, vamos…"

"adelántate…" Yuugi le decía a su compañero…

Adelántate… adelántate, adelántate… esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Joey una y otra vez… cómo le pedía eso si había ido por él para que no llegara tarde?? ADEMÁS TODO LO QUE HABÍA PASADO ANTES DE LLEGAR A YUUGI Y ÉL LE DECÍA QUE SE FUERA????

"QUÉEEEEEE?????

"adelántate, yo te alcanzo…"

Joey no pudo mas con lo descarado de su amigo. Caminó hacia él, le quitó la dichosa lamparita y lo sacó a rastras del cuarto…

"nadie, NADIE, me levanta más temprano de lo normal para que después me digan… adelántate, yo te alcanzo…" Joey iba realmente molesto.

"espera, Joey, mira!!"

Ambos se detuvieron…(bueno, Yuugi a fuerza por que Joey lo llevaba arrastrando) la habitación de Yuugi en esos momentos estaba repleta con esa extraña luz roja y negra. Yuugi se zafó de su compañero y corrió escaleras arriba… al ver hacia su cuarto, en el centro, una figura de un humano se dibujaba en el centro de la habitación… esa figura, lejos de provocarle a Yuugi algún tipo de miedo, le daba seguridad…

Cuando la luz terminó, la figura tenía color… era una persona igual a Yuugi, sólo que más alta y se veía más grande. La figura volteó a ver a Yuugi… y le sonrió.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ya… hasta aquí, es un gran esfuerzo hacer uno de estos, la verdad… ojalá que les llame la atención el primer capítulo (primer capítulo?? Realmente es esto un capítulo??) bueno, es lo que yo digo, jeje… ojalá que reciba RVS por que me gusta leerlos (ajaja, si, cuando deja los suyos, los lee como 30 veces cada uno!!) no es cierto T_T no hago eso… en fin, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!! (si es que tienes tiempo… recuerdas qué carrera estudias??) Medicina… (ajá! Entonces?) lo intentaré, lo prometo!!! T_T. Siento mucho que este capítulo sea corto, pero la inspiración vino en 3 segundos y se fue (es que NUNCA llegó…) sí llegó, si no, ni esto hubiera echo, ajaja! Nos vemos después!!!!


	2. Yami

Guten Tag!!!

Bueno, vuelvo… siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero la semana pasada me encontré con que era de exámenes para terminar el período y pues… tuve que estudiar (ajá…) ¬¬ em… el caso es que ya volví y hasta pensé que me había equivocado de historia por que había muchos reviews… (sólo 11, no te emociones) T_T OK, de todas formas, lo agradezco mucho, en serio (bueno, por lo menos es agradecida la ingrata esta) ¬¬

UN SALUDO MUY ESPECIAL DEDICADO A OKASHII AKI, ESPERANDO QUE TE RECUPERES PRONTO AMIGA Y QUE YA PODAMOS SEGUIR LEYENDO TUS FICS POR QUE NOS ABANDONASTE DE REPENTE, RECUERDA QUE ESTARÉ AHÍ PARA FREGARTE LA VIDA Y QUE SIEMPRE PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO AUNQUE SEA PARA TÚ FREGARME LA VIDA, OK?

Bueno, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece (eso creo), esto es un fic y nada mas, OK??? Esto nunca lo verán en TV (gracias al Karma… imagina si nos encontramos algo así como serie de TV…) ¬¬ ya me deprimí.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*******

Capítulo 2 

**ººº**

**Yami**

*******

Cuando la luz terminó, la figura tenía color… era una persona igual a Yuugi, sólo que más alta y se veía más grande. La figura volteó a ver a Yuugi… y le sonrió.

"Yuugi, tenemos que…" Jouno regresó a ver lo que su amigo había visto.

"espera unos segundos Jouno…" Yuugi seguía atento a lo que veía.

"Yuugi, esto… esto no me gusta, creo que tendremos problemas… es… es un leve presentimiento" Jouno trataba de hacer que su amigo reaccionara.

"si, lo que quieras…" Yuugi ignoró a su amigo.

Después del coraje de Jouno, Yuugi entró al cuarto. La figura ahí parada, lo miraba con mucha curiosidad…

"hola" fue todo lo que Yuugi dijo.

"…" fue lo que el otro respondió.

"mi nombre es Yuugi… y…" Yuugi volteó a ver la lámpara que se encontraba en el piso. Lentamente y sin hacerle mucho caso al ser humano frente a él, se dirigió a la lámpara y la recogió. El chico parado frente a él, lo miraba más intrigado aún… y a Yuugi se le ocurrió poner el dedo sobre el apagador de la méndiga lamparita.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NO HAGAS ESO!!!!!!!" el humano igual a Yuugi le gritó de inmediato, provocando que este último se asustara y tirara el dichoso juguete.

"AHHHH!!!" el susto para Motou fue mortal…

El otro chico (entiéndase el otro como Yuugi), se acercó a la lámpara y la levantó del suelo para después ponerla sobre la mesa.

"bueno, al menos lo hiciste hablar" Jouno veía la escena desde afuera de la habitación.

"lo siento" dijo el chico.

"no hay… cuidado… creo…" Yuugi estaba confundido.

"lo que pasa es que si apagas esta lámpara, me obligarás a volver ahí… y no quiero hacerlo, es un lugar frío y además es muy estrecho… creo que ya tengo dolor de columna vertebral" dijo el chico.

"ah, ya entiendo!" Yuugi sonrió.

"creo que fuiste tú el que tenía la lámpara en la mano, cierto?" el chico volteó a ver a Yuugi.

"em… si!" Yuugi volvió a sonreír (por el Karma… acaso este chico se la pasará sonriendo todo el tiempo???)

"muchas gracias entonces" dijo el chico.

"no tienes por qué darlas!" Yuugi estaba contento (al menos no sonrió)

"bien, bien, esta charla es emotiva, quiero saber quién eres, de dónde vienes y por qué te apareciste aquí" Jouno parecía estar en sus 5 sentidos, al menos eran más que los de Yuugi.

"lo siento, nunca me presenté, mi nombre es Yami (alguien tenía duda???) y… creo que vengo del objeto que se encuentra sobre el escritorio" Yami señalaba la lámpara.

"de ahí? Espera un segundo… eres como un genio?" Jouno divagaba

"em… no, no lo creo…" decía Yami mirando extrañamente a Jouno.

"entonces?" Jouno seguía de metiche.

"verán… esta lámpara es especial…" Yami dijo.

Después de hablar, Yami tomó la lámpara y proyectó su luz en la pared. La misma pirámide que se reflejaba antes, estaba ahí, sólo que con una diferencia, el ojo egipcio que se encontraba en el centro, sólo estaba demarcado por el contorno de la figura, el centro era un obscuro hoyo.

"qué sucedió!" Yuugi comenzaba a alterarse.

"el ojo… ya no está!" Jouno también estaba impresionado.

"si, lo sé, y si no se lo entrego completo al abuelo, creo que se molestará!" Yuugi se mordía las uñas.

"cuando la lámpara es apagada, el ojo recupera su forma" dijo Yami.

"y eso a mi qué?! cuando la prendan saldrás y el ojo estará incompleto!" Yuugi seguía asustado.

"ay Yuugi, es que la lámpara no fue hecha a prueba de tontos…" Jouno trataba de burlarse de Yuugi.

"Jouno!!" Yuugi miraba a su… "amigo".

"de cualquier forma, te pido que no la apagues… en serio no quiero volver a ese lugar…" Yami se pegó a Yuugi hasta que hizo que el niño se sentara en la cama "es frío, obscuro y estrecho, tengo dolor en las piernas, me duele la espalda, creo que hasta pesqué un resfriado y además…"

"además…" ambos chicos (Yuugi y Jouno) estaban intrigados.

"ADEMÁS ME ANDA DEL BAÑO, NO HE IDO EN MÁS DE 5000 AÑOS Y ME ESTOY HACIENDO!!!! DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ EL BAÑOOOOOOO!!!"

"_-_ " fue la reacción de los chicos.

"está en el fondo a la derecha…" le indicó Yuugi.

Yami salió corriendo.

"esto es de locos! No pudo haber salido así por que si!" Jouno le hablaba al otro chico.

"no, la lámpara traía un juego que yo intentaba resolver cuando llegaste" sonrió Yuugi.

"qué juego?"

"se supone que tenía que poner en concordancia los números que aparecían abajo de la pirámide… tenían un orden lógico y sólo tuve que resolverlo para ganar… y cuando me jalaste, logré encontrar la secuencia y finalmente ganar. Así salió él" Yuugi explicó…

"bueno, ahora ya no me espanto tanto" ni Jouno se entendía.

"el caso es que no sé por qué salió él ni por qué se lo mandaron a mi abuelo" Yuugi estaba pensativo.

"bueno… quizá cuando el abuelo vuelva sepa decírtelo…" Jouno le daba ánimos al niño.

"ojalá" dijo Yuugi.

Mientras Yuugi pensaba, sonó el teléfono. La contestadora se encendió.

_"Hola, por el momento no nos encontramos en casa, pero deja tu mensaje y podríamos comunicarnos contigo, siempre y cuando no seas Anzu, gracias! No olvides hablar después del tono...... PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_

"Hola?? Yuugi, Jouno, soy Tristán (RADFEL!!! Necesito de tu sabiduría, cómo se llama Tristán en Japonés!!! Por favor!!!), sólo llamo por que noté que no llegaron a la escuela, así que creo que Jouno no tuvo éxito al traerte temprano, pero no te preocupes que no es necesario que vengan ya, la escuela tuvo un accidente un poco aparatoso… se quemó, parece ser que un idiota le prendió fuego o hubo un corto circuito por culpa del mismo idiota, así que no tienen que venir… toda esta semana la escuela cerrará, nos vemos después!!" en esto, la contestadora se cortó.

"escuchaste?" dijo Jouno.

"si… es raro, un piromaníaco en la escuela?" Yuugi miraba a Jouno.

"GENIAL!!!" fue el grito de ambos chicos.

Un rato después, sale Yami ya librado de la presión de 5000 años.

"oye, en verdad que tenías problemas" Jouno le dijo.

"si… 5000 años son muchos… díganme, no tienen algún lugar al qué ir?" preguntó Yami.

"no, el único lugar ahora está incendiándose…" Jouno sonrió.

"eso es bueno… se quedarán conmigo un rato entonces…" Yami sonrió malévolamente.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

O.o

Diablos… este capítulo estuvo raro… creo que no debí hacerlo después de haber hecho un examen de 4 horas… ay… lo recordé y me duele la cabeza nuevamente…

Sé que este capítulo estuvo flojo, pero creo que mi fuerte no son los fics, cuando ya se den cuenta por dónde va la historia, prometo pensar en buenas cosas, como las que nos gustan ^^

Agradecimientos a:

**Arashi Engel Hope:** espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, y si no… de todas formas me lo dices y a ver qué hago, OK? Gracias.

**Kendra Duvoa:** mm… eso de las agallas no es muy seguido en mi, así que aprovéchenme!! Ajaja! No, no es cierto, gracias por escribir y ánimos si tienes un fic, me gustaría leer ^^

**Okashii Aki:** me hubiera sentido chinche si no me escribes, gracias por los… ¿ánimos? que me das.

**Radfel:** QUE EL KARMA ME PROTEJA!!!! Ya lo seguí, lo siento, en serio… eso de las puertas es gracioso cuando lo ves en alguien… pero no lo es mucho cuando te pasa T_T es horrible… ejem… gracias por lo del nombre, nadie me lo había dicho y una vez mas imploro por tu ayuda, si??? ^^ graciaaaaaaaaas!!!

**Kary6:** gracias por escribirme y ya lo seguí… y espero poder quedarme así un buen rato, de todas formas ya estoy de vacaciones, no es fantástico?? Podré actualizar, jeje.

**Angel of the Dead:** siguiente capítulo… listo!!! Gracias por escribirme y he de decirte… ^^ a mi tb me gustó cómo apareció Yami!!!! No es Yami un sexy boy?????

**Amazona Verde:** uh!!!! Ya somos muchas de la pareja Y/YY, a mi tb me gusta muchísimo… gracias por los ánimos!!!!!!! pero me da mas gusto que los problemas con el teclado desaparecieran… es horrible no poder usar la compu mas que con el mouse (especialmente cuando tienes trabajos de fin de semestre… ¬¬)

**Erichan:** algo atrevido y fuerte… sólo deja que se conozcan y que siente bien las bases de la historia (me sentí mi profesora de redacción cuando escribí lo de las bases de la historia) y prometo pensar en algo como lo que quieres… definitivamente, será por que es algo como lo que yo tb quiero, MUAJAJAAJAJA!!

**Alejandra Hirameku:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! Me hiciste reír con tu diálogo, la neta que si, no me espanté ni mucho menos, simplemente es genial… gracias por hacerme reír un rato, en serio… Jimena es genial tb… yo hablo con mi parte maligna, que es la que me deprime, destruye, enoja (y te pone en tu lugar!!!!!! Pisa tierra y sigue contestando ya!!!!) ves lo que digo????

**Master Dranzer:** thanks!!!! I'm really glad… you made me laugh with your review because of what you said… so you didn't understand most of it… I see… I will try to put a resume on it for you ^-^ really, thanks for the review!!!!

**Cafi:** yo tb me hubiera enojado si me hacen levantarme a horas groseras de la mañana (entiéndase más temprano de lo normal) y sólo para que me dijeran "adelántate, yo te alcanzo…" debió haberle hecho algo, no sé, por lo menos hacer que escupiera los pulmones de un buen trancazo por hacerle eso… gracias por escribirme y recuerda… SANGRE, SANGRE, SANGRE…

Ya terminé, me iré a dormir antes de que mis ojos se me hagan polvo por completo… creo que necesito lente (y un cerebro nuevo) oye, no ando tan mal en eso… (estás segura? Sólo piensa en cómo te fue hoy en el examen…) T_T no tan mal!!! (según quién???) ¬¬ mejor dejo de hablarme y contestarme por que me deprimo, nos vemos en otro capítulo!!!

Pandora


End file.
